Can't Stop Me in Florence
by Mrs.Grizzly
Summary: Six teens, six parents, one summer in Florence, Italy. With all the trouble they've caused at home, will they bring it with them to Florence? AH/Canon Couples/OOC/ Mul. POV! M - Coarse Language & possible/almost lemons. SM OWNS CHARRIES NOT ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Stop Me in Florence**

**A/N ;;** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.... no matter how much I wish otherwise.

Okay to get on with the story now.....

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Full Summary**

Six teens, six parents, one summer in Florence, Italy. With all the trouble they've caused at home, will they bring it with them to Florence? AH/Canon Couples/OOC/ Mul. POV!!!

**Prologue**

**3rdPOV**

No one thought coming on a family vacation in Florence Italy would be fun. Then again, none of them knew they wouldn't be the only family coming as well.

**The Hales**

The Hale's had been having a ton of trouble at home. What with Senator Hale having a affair, the whole thing plastered all over the news. Mrs. Hale wasn't as innocent herself, sleeping with the staff while her husband was away. It was only a matter of time before the kids broke as well.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the couples only kids and twins. Both were sixteen, and both were deeply affected by their parents infidelities. Rosalie's beauty could only get her so far in the world, yeah she had the eyes of all the guy's, and different modeling agencies pounding on her door, but her parent's reputation ruined hers. No longer was she the queen bee, captain of her cheerleading squad, nor was she adored by all the boys, she was a social outcast, and all thanks to her parents. Leaving her to drink, excessively.

Jasper Hale, also lost everything. He lost his spot as Sophmore Class VP, and was dethroned from the ballot of Junior Class President. No longer did the students look up to him, or even come to him for questions on what to do with things. The only thing about this whole mess that mad him happy was the fact that he no longer had to fight off the wandering eyes of the student body from his sister. Losing everything had taken a tole on Jasper, he now was cutting himself and had become a recluse around everyone but Rosalie. They were each other's saviors, though they haven't realized it.

Flying all the way from their beautiful home in New York all the way to Florence Italy was not what they wanted. Senator and Mrs. Hale thought their only option to keep their family together was to get away for the summer. Even if getting away for the summer meant dropping off the face of the earth all the way to Florence, Italy. Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only family to assume that. Can this vacation save their family, or break it into rubble?

**The Cullen's**

The Cullen's weren't the picture perfect family they all seemed. Recently both of the Cullen's kids had come to close to having their life as teens ripped from their hands, while they were thrown into the realms of adult hood. had tried everything he could to keep both his sons under control, as did his wife Esme, but what ever they did their sons came back with something twice as worse.

Edward and Emmett Cullen, both twins of eighteen years old, but both of different looks. Edward the Romantic had hair bronze hair with green eyes, while Emmett the ladies man had dark curly hair with blue eyes. Both boys were players, both having problems of their own with that fact. Not only a few months back they both had almost knocked up their girlfriends, but a few months later they came to learn the girls, whom were sisters, lied just because they didn't want to lose the Cullen boys.

In the face of events, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen decided going all the way from small town Forks, Wasington all the way to Florence, Italy. They believe if they get the boys out of their normal environment they can change their ways. But they didn't know they were the only ones in this Florence vacation spot. Will the Cullen's be able to change their boys ways, or will they just be worse due to lack of the towns girls?

**The Swan's**

Renee Brandon and Charlie Swan had married only seventeen years ago, right after they found out Renee was pregnant. Renee unable to finish her school ran a day care from home, dealing with toddlers and such, while Charlie finished school and went on to be a police officer. The couple lived with their two daughters Alice and Isabella in Phoenix, Arizona. With having their mom always home the girls found it more fun to be rebellious, especially with their father the police chief in Phoenix.

Alice Swan is short, with spiky dark hair and small brown eyes, while Isabella is average height, long brown curly hair with big brown eyes. Both girls are twins and are only seventeen years old. Alice is a shopaholic to say the least, though she holds her own job, she never brings in any money, spending all her paycheck on clothes. She also loves to party and is constantly dragging Bella with her, though Bella really doesn't mind now that they're getting older, she finds it exhilarating to be rebellious.

Bella Swan is the book worm, though she gets into a lot of fights. Especially with the local sluts of the school, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory. Though she's a straight A student it doesn't excuse the record of petty break in's she's had with the local boys she hangs out with, or the few times she got kicked out of school.

The Swan's hope that if they get away from home from the summer they can get the girls back on track, and keep them from becoming criminals when they're older. Though, they never knew they wouldn't be the only one's with that thought. Will the Swan girl's change their ways, or will they get into some hell raising trouble in Florence?

Will these family find strength in each other, or will they all crumble apart and become worse then they were, but with each other?

**______________________________________________________________**

**A/N ;;** Hit or Miss?

Review please. I'll update as soon as I get five reviews....

This will be in multiple POV's... mainly the kids.... though every once in a while I may put the parents.... or a 3rd person.

**924 Words**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ;;** Okay.... here's Chapter 1!!!

I still don't own twilight... nor will I ever.

**_______________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

_*flashback*_

_Screw New York, screw life wrecking parents, and most of all, screw love._

_No longer do I give a fuck about what my parents think._

_Their insecurities and inability as parents drove me to alcohol, as well as many other things._

_I threw back another shot of straight tequila in a dingy bar._

_If we were flying off to Florence in a meer six hours, then I was getting wasted._

_Taking my last drink, I gulped it down. _

_*end flashback*_

I was barely awake as I was ushered out to the black lexus.

"What the hell were you thinking getting drunk last night?" My mother screeched in my ear.

"Probably the same thing you were while screwing the pool boy." I muttered under my breath.

A smirk spread across my twin, Jasper's lips.

We drove to the airport in silence, getting out and boarding the plane, first class none the less.

Jasper and I had two seats next to each other, it was a row of four. The other two were occupied by some guys.

I plugged in my head phones, pulling an eye-mask over my eyes and prepared for a summer of hell.

**JPOV**

Rosalie just had to go out and get drunk. I took mom's prius and picked her up last night. No we were about to leave for the airport.

Instinctively I pulled on my sweater sleeve, pulling it over the cuts on my arms as I slid into the car with my twin sis, Rosalie.

"What the hell were you thinking getting drunk last night?" Leave it to our mother to worry only about her image.

"Probably the same thing you were while screwing the pool boy." Though Rose muttered it, I heard her loud and clear. A smirk on my lips as I looked at her.

We rode to the airport and loaded the plane in silence. Rose and I sat in the two middle seats, two gys on our sides. I looked at the bronze haired guy, wide awake.

"Jasper Hale. Are you going to Florence?" I asked, sticking my hand out to the guy.

**EmPOV**

Florence? What the hell was in Florence?

We sat on the plane in New York. Two blond haired people boarded, taking the seats between me and my brother.

Hell yes! The girl was seated beside me.

She wore an extremely short skirt, and a top ending above her naval. You could see her belly button ring. It had a blood red stone, and five diamonds hanging from it.

When she turned around before sitting you could see a rose tattoo on her lower back.

Before I even got a chance to speak to her she put in head phones, and a eye-mask on, passing out.

Suddenly this trip has become much more interesting.

**EdPOV**

"Jasper Hale. Are you going to Florence?"

I was brought out of my thoughts about the blond girl by the voice of who seemed to be her brother, possibly twin.

I shook his hand. "Edward Cullen. Yes, are you?" He nodded, groaning.

"Parents are making my sister Rosalie and I go with them for the summer. Why are you?"

"Same reason whit my brother Emmett and I."

The guy seemed nice enough, but he did glare at Emmett who was oogling Rosalie, as well as every other guy on the plane.

**APOV**

I do not, and will not go to Florence. I wish. They took my credit cards, as well as cell phone away before we were seated in our cheap coach seats.

This totally sucked. I had made so many plans this summer, and now this. The way I see it, it's torture.

My summer before senior year and they do this. Great, not.

No matter how much Bella and I protested, Charlie and Renee wouldn't budge.

Yes, we were mad enough to call them by their first names.

"Why the hell are they doing this?" I asked Bella. She shrugged, turning back to her copy of Wuthering Heights.

"Wake me up in a couple hours." I twisted a bit, managing to get comfortable and fall asleep.

**BPOV**

This sucks. I flipped page after page in my book.

I had no need to go to Florence, but it doesn't matter what I want.

This had to be some sick punishment concoted by Charlie and Renee.

I had a ton of stuff lined up this summer. Now way in hell will they happen now.

Alice bugged me before deciding to sleep. "Go to sleep pixie."

I watched the curtains between first class and coach seats. Getting bored with it I turned back to my book.

**_____________________________________________________**

**A/N ;;** Hit or Miss?

Review please.... reviews make me write faster!! :D

5+ and I update

Oh, I'm also probably from now on going to be writting in 3rd Person just because it'll make writting out the chapters easier.

**Word Count: 752**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ;; **Well, here's chapter 2!!!

I would love to thank _Della-Marie_ for being my first reviewer last chapter, thanks again.

Well here's the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV**

I _hate_ planes, _hate _them. I had gotten little to no sleep through the first half of this flight. What, with all the damn turbulence and other screwed up things. Flight attendents couldn't seem to take no for an answer, always asking if I needed something, or if I was comfortable. I'm sleeping you idiots now go the fuck away.

Though there were other distractions, and they were pretty damn good if I say so myself. So, normally I wouldn't pay attention to the surroundings on a plane, let alone the other passengers, but then again any other time I wasn't sat next to this guy. Though I would never admit what I was thinking about him right this instant.

I had yet to even see this man standing up so I had no clue of his height, though it didn't matter after seeing his body and face. He was extremely muscular, my type of guy. He had dark curly hair with blue eyes, killer blue. I would constantly find myself stealing glances of this god of a man.

I wasn't really positive whether he had noticed me, but then again I'm pretty sure he had, because on occassion I caught him stealing glances of me. I shoved my magazine into my purse as I leaned back in the seat, taking small breaths as we hit more turbulence.

The man sitting next to me was now staring at me, not even bothering to tell if anyone had noticed. I snapped my eyes shut, breathing deeply again. "You okay?" I heard the whisper in my ear, as I shook my head.

"Do I look okay to you?" I snapped. The man sat back in his seat. "No, I'm not okay. I can't stand planes." I told him as he just watched me intently.

"I can hold your hand if you want, comfort you. It might help." I laughed at his comment, shaking my head. "Hold my hand... right." I giggled then, watching as a grin formed on his face. Well there's another reason to not take your eyes of the man, god those dimples.

"Emmett Cullen." I cocked my head to the side, watching him myself now. "Rosalie Hale." I bit my lip, glancing at him from beneath my eyelashes.

"You going to Florence Emmett? Or are you just catching flights to try and hook up with some unsuspecting woman?" I asked, teasing him with the last question. I had no doubt in my mind he could get any woman he wanted. "Florence, you?" I laughed as he didn't even comment on my second question.

**JPOV**

The Edward guy went to reading some book so I turned my attention to the book I brought. Rosalie was awake now, but I knew not to talk to her. She tended to be very cranky on plane rides.

We were hit with a ton of turbulence, Rose was grabbing the arm rests, breathing heavily as this went on. I wanted to speak to her and comfort her, but it seemed as though the man, Emmett the brother of Edward, was doing the job for me. Rose seemed to calm more as he spoke, weird.

The man told her he could hold her hand, and my brotherly instincts kicked in. I was getting ready to shout at the guy but then I heard the giggle escape my sister's mouth. She never giggled, never, I could even see a hint of blush on her cheeks. Okay, so maybe I would let this one drop, for now.

I laughed as Rose asked him what he was doing, she seemed to get straight to the point quickly. I wasn't completely positive yet whether I would have to fend this guy off of Rose. I knew she could handle herself, but I was her brother none the less, and I would do what I thought neccessary.

I sighed, tuning them out by putting in my headphones. A few more hours and we would finally be in Florence.

**EmPOV**

"You going to Florence Emmett? Or are you just catching flights to try and hook up with some unsuspecting woman?" she asked, I could hear the hint of her teasing me with the last question. "Florence, you?" She laughed then, the sound of bells and music.

I was trying to think of a way to answer her second question to me. "Same." She had answered my question before I even had one to hers. I looked to her, smirking. Leaning in I went to whisper in her ear. "Only if you're the unsuspecting woman." I told her, my voice husky and low.

Her head whipped in my direction, a look of shock on her face. "Sorry but I wouldn't be unsuspecting, but there's still hope for you." She told me, a smirk of her own playing at her lips.

The turbulence was gone now, and Rosalie had moved her hands back down into her lap. I rested my hand on the arm rest inbetween us. Another round of turbulence took up and I felt her grip my wrist, her nails digging into the underside of my arm.

"Sorry," she pulled her wrist away, but threw me at glare, why I don't know... probably because she was expecting to attack an arm rest, not my arm.

She ignored me the rest of the flight. Jeeze, I thought we were good after all the teasing we were doing, and now she was completely ignoring me, what ever. Leaning back in my seat I awaited out the rest of the flight.

**EdPOV**

I pulled out a book, opening it up and began to read. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it was just easier for me to be on a plane if I was reading.

I'd read the book a thousand times, figuratively speaking that is. I was rereading Dracula again, weird yeah but it's a good book so who cares, I don't.

I finished off the book yet again as another round of turbulence hit us. I glanced over Jasper to see how my brother was doing. It looked like he just got the shock of his life as I saw the blond glaring at him.

I slid my book into my carry-on bag. I would talk to Jasper but he had his headphones in, and I didn't know how he dealt with being interrupted, and basically I'd rather be a loner for now.

**APOV**

I had woken up about thirty minutes ago, to extreme shaking done to me by Bella none the less.

She was shaking because of the turbulence. I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, "It'll be fine sis, don't worry about it. Do you know how much of the flight is left?"

She took some deep breaths, calming down at my touch. "Umm... I think maybe ten or fifteen minutes till we decend down to the airport, maybe last. I think we're just doing the round about until they know it's clear to land."

We both packed up our stuff into the one carry-on we shared, seeing as we had no cell phones or credit cards for now all we brought was some magazines books & us each a blanket.

I watched out the window, pulling my seatbelt on as I waited for the announcement to say we would be landing.

Truthfully I was bouncing in my seat a bit, I guess it couldn't be that bad. And you never know once I get my credit cards back from the 'rents the shopping would be spectacular.

**BPOV**

I thrummed my fingers against the arm rest of my chair. Our half of the plane was crowded, Alice and I were lucky to get seats by each other, let alone window seats.

I pulled on a few stray strands of my hair. Even though I didn't want to be here I couldn't wait to get off this plane and be able to relax, maybe actually get some sleep for once.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in five minutes." The over the air intercom went off in both english, spanish, and italian. I wish I could speak italian, or even spanish would be nice for being in Italy.

I fastened my seatbelt, and awaited the land below me, and the dreaded summer of possible hell.

* * *

**A/N ;; **Here's chapter two.

I would really love to get at least 2-3 reviews before next monday when I update again. Yeah I lowered it, but I just really want to know what people think.

**Word Count - 1495**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Okay, so this is a universal authors' note for both of my stories.... Please read.

I know I haven't updated either of my stories in a while... Especially CSMIF!

CSMIF I currently have a writer's block for, and I'm working it out kink by kink.

LIS I have a writers' block for as well, but it's more for trying to keep going day by day, or a post for every couple of weeks in their lives. So I think I've decided to do a time jump in the story, all the way to Thanksgiving.... Doing this will actually give me a chance to give more of an insight to each of the characters as themselves, rather then couples. Mainly Emmett and Rosalie though.

I also start school monday. :( I have a party this weekend, and plans next weekend so these chapters may take a few weeks, I'm sorry for this, but I'm working on them at least.

Please keep reading and reviewing, even with ideas of what could happen.

If I go with what I had planned in the first place for CSMIF It'll be around 10 or 15 chapters. And since I'm having to do a re-route on LIS it may be more of a 30 to 40 chapter story, rather then the 20 to 25 I had planned out that aren't seeming to work yet. I'm also working on a new story that I have muse for and got the idea from a television show I was watching in June... lol! That will be up as soon as I finish one of these stories... or before if I get ahead in chapters on these stories.

Please forgive me if my updates don't become more regular once I start getting chapters out again, give me a few months of school and it'll be much easier.

I do have some questions though for LIS right now, and it will at least have a sequel. Please review or pm me and let me know what you think.

1. Should I do Alice and Jasper's wedding as a chapter?

2. Should Bella and Edward get engaged before Emmett and Rose? Should either couple get engaged in this story?

3. Should someone get pregnant? If so, who?

4. Should I give the story some drama or maybe some angst?

- I know this is an Em&R story, but I wanna try and incorperate the other couples in it more, and by doing so I need the answeres to these quesitons.

I'll have questions for CSMIF once I get another chapter or two out. Even though it's "going" to be a short story, I may have a sequel for it anyways though it may or may not contain Florence in it.

I'm not going to release the title or description of the story I'm working on until I'm close to done with a story. I'll either put it up in an authors note on a story, or up on my profile. So stay tuned.

Thanks for being patient with me and for all the reviews!

**PS ;; I forgot to do this on the last chapter of LIS. Alaina, my friend :D helped me choose the songs for Edward & Jasper to sing, so I'm giving her credit where it's deserved. I also credited one other person last chapter, and used her song choice. I'd also thank my beta as well.. THANKIES!!!!!**


End file.
